Classes and Rules
by miscinformation
Summary: A set of classes and rules for an original game campaign.


**Classes**

* * *

 **Alchemist**

A chemist specialized in poisons and deadly clouds. The more afflictions she stacks upon her enemies, the more dangerous she is.

Alchemists are immune to all forms of Poison.

Alchemists use spells.

Tier 1 -

Poison - A torrent of harsh chemicals erupt onto a small area, poisoning anyone present within for four turns.

Miasma - A sickening curse that refreshes any poisons active on the target, restoring them to their initial duration. This spell can only be used on those afflicted with poisons caused by you. You can use this spell as a free action at the end of your turn, up to a maximum of twice per round if your first choice was Miasma as well.

Tier 2 -

Acid Bomb - A gout of acid covers an area, causing lingering damage on anyone within for five turns. If they leave the area, the duration is set to three turns and decays from there. This effect on an enemy can be refreshed with Miasma.

Draining Cloud - A cloud settles over a small area for five rounds, stealing its occupants' lifeforce to heal yourself as long as they remain within. Unaffected by Miasma.

Tier 3 -

Death Cloud - A lingering cloud settles over all foes for three rounds, potentially killing them on each of their turns. Unaffected by Miasma.

Deadly Poison - A stronger poison affects one foe for three rounds, potentially killing them instantly upon application. This poison is tracked separately from the Tier 1 Poison spell, and may stack with it. Affected by Miasma.

* * *

 **Arcanist**

The Arcanist is a user of strange magics. He holds a unique power, but one that is deadly in its own right.

Arcanists use spells.

Tier 1 -

Gravity - Reduces one foe's health by half. Successfully resisting reduces the target's health by a fourth instead.

Arcane Pulse - A painful force echoes through your target, instantly disrupting any spell they are casting. Always succeeds, and cannot be resisted.

Tier 2 -

Teleportation - You teleport yourself, one friend, or one foe to any place of your choosing. You are immune to all forms of damage for one round if your target is yourself. Instant cast. You must wait two rounds after casting this spell before you may do so again.

Haste - An ally of your choice can act twice for their next turn. If they have yet to move this turn, the haste still takes effect on their next, regardless. Instant cast. You must wait two rounds before casting this spell again.

Tier 3 -

Astral Theft - Steal the spell your target is currently casting, unleashing it instantly upon them instead. Instant cast.

Graviga - Reduces all foes' health by half. Successfully resisting reduces the target's health by a fourth instead. Only takes one turn to cast.

* * *

 **Archer**

A hunter skilled in ranged combat. Armed with a bow, her arrows are as deadly as they are accurate.

All Arrows Of abilities are part of a set.

Archers use abilities.

You may only have one Arrows Of ability active at any time. The effect is permanent until you switch to another or die.

Tier 1 -

Arrows of Flame - Light each arrow you fire, adding additional fire damage with each shot.

Goad - Taunt an enemy, forcing them to attack an ally of your choice for one round.

Tier 2 -

Arrows of Stunning - Soak the tips of your arrows in a powerful toxin, which paralyzes each target hit thereafter for one round.

Evasion - You watch your enemies' movements carefully, evading all melee blows for one round. Can only be used again after three rounds have passed.

Tier 3 -

Arrows of Slaying - Each arrow you fire has a chance of instantly killing your target.

Twinned Arrows - Fire two arrows with one shot. Each hits a different target of your choice, and both suffer the effects of the currently active Arrows Of ability. If only one target is available, you strike it twice. Arrows of Stunning does not stack to two rounds of paralysis.

* * *

 **Barbarian**

A primal warrior skilled with the great axe. He strikes fear into his enemies as he sows death across the battlefield.

Barbarians are immune to Fear, Charm, and Dominate.

Barbarians use abilities.

All Stances are part of a set.

Only one Stance may be active at any time. The effect is permanent until you switch to another or die.

Tier 1 -

Cleaving Stance - Make an additional melee attack to anyone within range when you kill any target. No limit to how many times it triggers.

Dire Blow - A melee attack that has a chance of instantly killing anyone that is in critical health. On targets that aren't near death, they are knocked down.

Tier 2 -

Fearful Stance - Each hit from your weapon can inflict fear upon your target, causing them to spend their turn cowering helplessly.

Scream of Fury - Causes any enemy around you to be Feared for three rounds. Enemies that resist are forced to attack you for one round instead. You do extra damage for three rounds, and this affect stacks with all other damage increases and abilities.

Tier 3 -

Sadistic Stance - Restore a great deal of health to yourself when you inflict damage. Upon landing a killing blow, you gain even more health and your damage is boosted for the next turn.

Great Leap - Summon your energy to leap to any open position on the field, potentially knocking down any foe you land next to for one round. This ability is a free action, but can only be used again after three turns have passed.

* * *

 **Bard**

A minstrel skilled in aiding his friends with his magical songs. Through his songs, his friends are protected and strengthened.

All Songs are part of a set.

Bards use spells.

All songs persist throughout the fight after being cast and do not expire unless the bard is killed. Each bard spell needs one additional turn to cast, therefore Tier 1 spells need 1 turn, Tier 2 spells need 2 turns, and so on.

If the bard is silenced after casting their spells, their songs stop. Once the silence is removed, their songs continue as normal as if they were never silenced.

Tier 1 -

Song of Regeneration - You play a tune that restores health to all of your friends each turn.

Song of Focus - You and your allies are immune to Fear and do more damage with any attack or spell.

Tier 2 -

Song of Freedom - You and your allies are immune to Paralyze, Knockdown, Charm, and Domination.

Song of Salvation - Wipes away one random affliction from you and your allies each turn.

Tier 3 -

Song of Requiem - Has a high chance of instantly killing one enemy each turn.

Song of Defense - You and your allies take greatly reduced damage from all sources.

* * *

 **Bishop**

A member of the church who seeks to destroy evil in all of its forms. She calls on the power of light to harm both the living and the dead.

Bishops use spells.

Tier 1 -

Light Ray - Focuses a beam of light to streak towards one foe, damaging them and potentially silencing them. Undead suffer double damage. This spell is a free action.

Turn Undead - Damages undead around you for much damage. There is a low chance they will be destroyed instantly.

Tier 2 -

Pillar of Faith - A divine pillar plummets down from the heavens, inflicting light damage on anyone in its path and knocking them down. Undead take double damage.

Holy Warding - Protect yourself or a friend from negative influences, making them immune to debuffs for two rounds, and cleansing any that may currently affect them.

Tier 3 -

Hand of Weal - Fire a beam of pure light from your palm, healing your target and any friend in between you and them.

Junar Flux - A bright corona of immense light explodes in front of you, damaging all enemies and possibly blinding them. Undead are destroyed instantly, with only the most powerful being able to resist.

* * *

 **Blood Adept**

Skilled in manipulating the powers of blood to both harm and heal, this mage is a horror to behold on the field.

Silencing has no effects on Blood Adepts.

If the target doesn't bleed, your spells have no effect on them.

Blood Adepts use spells.

Tier 1 -

Walking Bomb - Charges a foe with a terrible curse for three rounds. The target takes damage on each of their turns, and if they are killed, explode violently, harming everyone nearby.

Virulent Missile - A gout of blood causes great damage to one foe, potentially blinding them for two. Takes one turn to cast, but causes much more damage than typical Tier 1 spells.

Tier 2 -

Blood Slave - Your target is charmed for two rounds. If they save versus this spell, they are poisoned for two rounds instead.

Purge Toxins - All debuffs are removed from you or one ally. Can be used if you are paralyzed or otherwise unable to act.

Tier 3 -

Hemorrhage - Deal great damage in a large area to all foes within, paralyzing them for one round while they writhe in agony.

Blood Syphon - Drain a stream of blood from one foe into the most injured member on your side, healing them for equal the amount. No Tier 3 restriction.

* * *

 **Bone Adept**

Drawing on the powers of the physical nature of death, the Bone Adept protects himself and destroys his foes.

Bone Adepts use spells.

Tier 1 -

Bonelance - Shoot a splinter of bone from your fingertips, causing damage and potentially addling your target for one round.

Skeletal Strength - Your skeleton hardens, protecting you from all incoming physical or missile attacks for three rounds. You suffer half damage from them.

Tier 2 -

Half from Me - You suffer a great deal of health, but an ally of your choice is healed for twice the amount.

Bone Spire - An immense jagged pillar of bone thrusts upwards from the ground, inflicting great damage one target of your choice and knocking them down for two turns.

Tier 3 -

Bone Cage - Trap one foe in a prison of bones, paralyzing them for three rounds and inflicting damage each round as well. You can choose to trigger the cage to expire prematurely, causing the remainder of the incoming damage all at once, but the paralysis ends as well.

Reconstruct - Instantly restore a great deal of health to yourself. Instant cast.

* * *

 **Cipher**

A powerful mage skilled in mental powers. The cipher is skilled in turning her foes against each other and disabling them.

Ciphers are immune to Charm and Dominate.

Ciphers use spells.

Tier 1 -

Whisper of Treason - Charms one foe for three rounds, forcing them to attack their allies with whatever weapon they have equipped.

Psychic Backlash - Separates the target's psyche from their soul for a moment, causing their nervous system to stop working. The target is paralyzed for three turns.

Tier 2 -

Silent Scream - Does great damage to any foes in a large area, and causes Fear on any that survive for two turns.

Puppet Master - One target is dominated for three turns.

Tier 3 -

Ringleader - Charms all enemies in a small area for three turns.

Disintegration - Causes great damage over time to one foe. Permanent unless dispelled.

* * *

 **Crusader**

A warrior that uses powerful marks to aid her, infusing her targets' souls with strong magic. The Crusader is armed with a mace.

Despite their names, Marks are not part of a set.

All marks can be used at any distance.

Crusaders use abilities.

Tier 1 -

Mark of Health - Apply a regeneration effect on yourself or one ally. The effect persists for three turns.

Mark of Defense - Reduce all incoming damage by one fourth for three turns. You may target yourself or one ally.

Tier 2 -

Mark of Hopelessness - One target is paralyzed for one turn, unable to act due to immense mental distress.

Mark of Pain - Your target suffers damage over time for three turns.

Tier 3 -

Mark of Renewal - Refresh all active marks on one target to their original duration. No Tier 3 restriction.

Mark of Failure - The next ability or spell the target performs fails, causing no effect. Can be used as a free action during the enemy's turn as long as you are able to act.

* * *

 **Deathbringer**

The dark antithesis of the Templar, the Deathbringer uses darkness to defend himself and his friends. His flail is a weapon of great power.

Deathbringers use abilities.

Tier 1 -

Eyebite - Causes any enemies directly in front of you to become blinded for two rounds.

Mirror Mail - Infuse your armour with negative energy for three rounds, reflecting back half of all damage suffered to your attacker.

Tier 2 -

Dark Barrier - You or one ally is protected from one physical or magical attack. This ability is permanent until damage is caused. Can only be used again until four rounds have passed after the ability's expiration.

Shadowed Boon - Affect yourself with the last positive effect used on one ally or one enemy. If the effect is a constant, like Regeneration, the effect lasts for two rounds, regardless of the original.

Tier 3 -

Night's Embrace - You force one target to attack you with the strongest ability or spell they have available. If the target is casting a spell, it cannot be aborted prematurely in any way.

Cheat Death - Upon being killed, you instantly resurrect with half of your health and are purged of all debuffs if affected before your death. If the enemy's turn is still active, you are immune to all attacks, abilities, and spells that affect you negatively until your turn. This effect is permanent until your death, and cannot be removed by other influences.

* * *

 **Defender**

A warrior of pure defense. Armed with a sword and shield, he seeks to divert attention from his friends to himself.

Defenders are immune to Knockdown.

Defenders use abilities.

Tier 1 -

Callout - Pick one enemy and taunt him, forcing him to attack only you for two rounds.

Barricade - Bolster your shield for three turns, greatly reducing the physical damage you take. You are immune to debuffs for the duration of the effect. Overwrites Entropy Shield.

Tier 2 -

Entropy Shield - Quiet your mind and shrug off most magical damage for three turns. You are immune to debuffs for the duration of the effect. Overwrites Barricade.

Shield Bash - Slam your target with your shield, knocking them down for two turns. There is a slight chance your target is addled or silenced for one round after they recover from the knockdown.

Tier 3 -

Ultimatum - A devious challenge to all foes, forcing them to attack only you for one round. This ability boosts you as well, giving you a large chance of shrugging off both physical attacks and magic.

Protector's Bastion - Manifest the desire to defend your allies, projecting it outward. If your target is a spellcaster, they are silenced permanently. If your target uses abilities, they are addled permanently. This effect can still be cured by the appropriate magic, however, but it won't wear off on its own. Can be used from a distance.

* * *

 **Druid**

A warrior of nature, the Druid seeks to end those that oppose balance. She strikes from a distance with the power of sun and storms.

Druids are immune to poison.

Druids use spells.

Tier 1 -

Dancing Bolts - Lightning erupts around a small area, potentially Paralyzing those within for a turn and causing damage.

Sunbeam - A ray of sunlight drops from above to a small area, causing fire/light (whichever the enemy is weaker to) damage and blinding anyone standing within for two turns.

Tier 2 -

Moonwell - Creates a small area of natural energy, restoring health to any allies standing within. The Moonwell persists for two turns.

Call Lightning - A terrible storm cloud comes into being for three rounds, striking one foe on each enemy turn and potentially paralyzing them for one round. The caster cannot pick who the bolts strike.

Tier 3 -

Sunlance - A bright spear of fire/light pierces one foe, causing much damage and potentially killing them outright.

Storm of Vengeance - A great storm forms overhead, raining acid and lightning down on each foe for three rounds. For every enemy turn, your foes suffer acid and lightning damage until the storm dissipates. Does not stack with Call Lightning.

* * *

 **Duelist**

The duelist wields two sabres with frightening aptitude. He is quick on his feet, and attentive to his friends.

Duelists are immune to Blind, Fear, and Domination.

Duelists use abilities.

Tier 1

Flurry of Blows - You attack two targets in range with both of your blades.

Quickstep - Blur reality, switching places with one of your friends.

Tier 2 -

Counter - Any melee or missile attack against you is instantly reflected back at the attacker for two rounds. This ability is a free action. You cannot use this ability again until five rounds have passed.

Provocation - Anger enemies near you, forcing them to attack you for one round.

Tier 3 -

Charging Thrust - You charge towards one foe, sabres outstretched, and inflict damage upon reaching them. Anyone in your path suffers light damage as well. This ability is a free action, but can only be used before any other ability or attack. No Tier 3 restriction

Scissor Strike - You angle your sabres carefully and attempt to decapitate your target. Has a high chance of instantly killing them, with the chance increasing the lower their health is.

* * *

 **Elementalist**

A learned scholar that specializes in Fire and Ice. He rains destruction upon his foes with elemental fury.

Elementalists use spells.

Tier 1 -

Arcane Shield - Hardens the air around you for three turns, deflecting most missiles and ranged non-magical attacks. Also provides some absorption from melee attacks. This spell can be used as a free action, but may only be cast again until five rounds have passed after its casting.

Ignition - Sets one foe alight, burning them for moderate fire damage. There is a small chance that any enemy nearby will suffer damage as well from the resulting explosion.

Tier 2 -

Glacial Burst - A frigid ball of ice explodes in a small area, causing damage and paralyzing those within for three turns.

Wall of Flame - A bright wall of crackling fire takes form, burning those standing within over time. Your allies are immune to its effects.

Tier 3 -

Emberstorm - Terrible flames rain down from above for four rounds, causing damage to foes over time. Affects the entire field.

Blizzard - A powerful storm of ice and snow blankets all of your enemies, causing much damage.

* * *

 **Gladiator**

A master of melee combat, the Gladiator wields dual chains, one in each hand. He has many tools to use against his enemies.

Gladiators are immune to Addle and instant death.

Gladiators use abilities.

Tier 1 -

Fanged Blade - You draw a small serrated knife from a pocket in your armour, and toss it at one foe. This ability is a free action, and you may move, attack, and use another ability (except this one) in this turn.

Deadly Lash - Thrust your chains forth a brief distance and cause damage to anyone that they pierce. Anyone hurt by this ability might be addled for one round.

Tier 2 -

Whirling Steel - Spin in a 360 degree arc, hitting all targets around you with your chains, and causing great damage to each of them. Be wary, however - any friends within range suffer damage as well.

Ire - Make any enemy of your choice attack you with their basic weapon attack. This ability forfeits their turn in the next round they move. Can only be used again after two turns have passed.

Tier 3 -

Steel's Embrace - You wrap your chains around one foe, paralyzing them and inflicting great damage over time as they are constricted. Both the effect and the damage happen each successive turn permanently until the target dies or the ability is canceled prematurely by your choice or another ability or spell's interruption.

Iron Will - Focusing on sheer punishment, you ignore all damage for two rounds, and your damage is increased in turn.

* * *

 **Halberdier**

The Halberdier fights with a polearm, harming his enemies and supporting his friends alike.

Halberdiers use abilities.

Tier 1 -

Disabling Thrust - You aim for your target's hands, addling them for two turns and inflicting damage.

First Aid - Administer medical attention to one ally, healing them and removing one debuff.

Tier 2 -

Wheeling Kick - Whirl around using your polearm for support. You deliver a powerful kick which knocks down your target for two rounds and causes damage.

Reverie - You or an ally of your choice receives the last healing ability used upon them again instantly. Any other benefits with the healing are not applied, however.

Tier 3 -

Aim for Vitals - You strike carefully, causing much damage and potentially killing your foe instantly.

Feint - All enemies are forced to attack a target other than you for two rounds, unless you are the only target on the field. This ability is a free action.

* * *

 **Heretic**

The Heretic keeps his friends healthy with the powers of darkness and curses.

Heretics use spells.

Tier 1 -

Lifelink - You connect an aspect of your soul with one enemy, syphoning their lifeforce away each turn to heal yourself or one of your friends. The effect is permanent until dispelled by a cleasing ability, you cast the spell on a different target, or you or your target is killed.

Imperil - Puts a devious curse on an enemy. The next action they take fails and paralyzes them for one turn. No expiration.

Tier 2 -

Corpsebloom - Curse one target with a powerful hex for three rounds. If the target dies before the spell expires, the most injured person on your side heals by a great amount.

Manadrain - An enemy spellcaster has their currently casting spell's energy stolen and converted into health for the most injured person on your side. Instant cast. Only useable again after three rounds have passed.

Tier 3 -

Word of Death - You utter a word so powerful, one foe is killed instantly.

Gift of Life - Raise one target from the dead just long enough so they may use one ability or spell before finally expiring. If the target chooses to use a spell with a cast time, they stay alive long enough to do so, but die instantly if their spell is interrupted.

* * *

 **Illusionist**

The Illusionist is a powerful mage skilled in using her enemies against themselves indirectly.

Illusionists use spells.

Tier 1 -

Mirror Image - The next two melee or missile attacks affecting you does half damage. The spell lasts for three rounds or until you are hit twice. This spell is a free action, and you may act again immediately after casting this spell. Five rounds must pass before you can cast it again, however.

Alter Appearance - You change the appearance of one of your foes to look like yourself or one of your friends. The enemy thinks they are attacking their original target, but their friend is actually the recipient. At any point after the spell is cast, and during the enemy's turn, you can choose to pick one enemy that will suffer their attack instead of someone on your side.

Tier 2 -

Form of the Helpless Beast - You trick one foe into believing they are a pig, effectively paralyzing them for two rounds due to the strong illusion.

Shades of Malfeasance - One target of your choice suffers from a random debuff for three rounds. This spell is a free action, but you must wait for four turns before casting it again.

Tier 3 -

All as One - Instills a terrible illusion into the mind of one foe for three rounds, making all of its allies appear to be you. For the duration, the target will attack his friends, much like being Dominated, focusing on area of effects attacks and spells instead.

Hysteria - Projects a being of such vile strength and terror in one target's mind, causing them to flee the encounter in a blind panic. Only the truly strong have a chance of resisting this spell.

* * *

 **Magi Knight**

A mage skilled in both weapons and magic. She can provide offense from up close or from afar. She wields an epee in battle.

The Magi Knight is immune to the effects of being silenced, but addling stops their spells instead.

Magi Knights use spells.

Tier 1 -

Icelance - A spear of frost speeds towards one enemy, inflicting damage and potentially paralyzing them for one round. Can be used at a distance.

Arcane Barrier - Bolster yourself from all forms of damage, greatly reducing damage taken. This effect fades after three turns.

Tier 2 -

Muting Blows - A powerful magic echoes around your weapon for three turns, causing your target to become silenced with each successful strike.

Blazing Sphere - A missile of flame streaks towards one foe, burning them for moderate damage. This spell is a free action, and you may move or use another spell before or after casting this one. Can be used at a distance.

Tier 3 -

Burning Hands - A fan of flames erupts from your fingers, burning those in a wide area for great damage.

Ice Coffin - A prison of ice forms over one target for three turns, paralyzing them and causing great damage over time. The paralysis ends when the spell does.

* * *

 **Monk**

Monks are agile warriors, inflicting damage with their fists. A monk is a fearsome foe, and any would be wary to underestimate him.

Monks are immune to Poison.

All Fists abilities are part of a set.

Monks use abilities.

You may only have one Fists ability active at any time. The effect is permanent until you switch to another or die.

Tier 1 -

Flaming Fists - Your fists glow with a fiery energy, inflicting additional fire damage with each strike.

Blinding Strike - You strike your target's eyes, blinding them for two turns.

Tier 2 -

Charge - Surge forth to a target of your choice, knocking them down for one round. Any enemies you pass through take moderate damage.

Stunning Fists - With each hit, your fists paralyze your target for one round.

Tier 3 -

Purify Body - Your inner strength manifests itself, healing you greatly, removing all debuffs, and protecting you from additional debuffs for one round. You may use this ability even if you are paralyzed, addled, or otherwise unable to act.

Ki Beam - Project a wave of force from yourself to one target at any distance, inflicting great damage. Any additional enemies caught in the beam suffer damage as well.

* * *

 **Mystic**

The Mystic focuses on healing more than his counterpart, the Druid. His magic focuses on restoration and crowd control.

Mystics use spells.

Tier 1 -

Nature's Balm - Grants regeneration to one ally, knitting their wounds over time for three rounds.

Entangle - Vines wrap around one target, knocking them down for a turn and causing damage.

Tier 2 -

Hailstorm - Great chunks of ice rain down in a large area, causing damage to any foe standing within.

Nature's Balance - Copies one ally's active debuffs to an enemy of your choice. The duration of the debuff(s) is/are reset on your target. Instant cast.

Tier 3 -

Nature's Cleansing - Fully heal one ally, wipe away all debuffs from them, and ward them from additional debuffs for three turns.

Earthquake - Causes large tremors to erupt around the entire field, potentially knocking any enemies down for one round.

* * *

 **Occultist**

The Occultist uses the powers of darkness to fuel her spells. Through them, she seeks to gain control over life and death.

Occultists are immune to fear.

Occultists use spells.

Tier 1 -

Secret Horrors - One foe is Feared for two rounds.

Syphon - Your target suffers damage, which is transferred to you, healing your wounds.

Tier 2 -

Shadowstep - You move instantly next to one foe or one ally of your choice.

Blackray - Fire a ray of negative energy at one foe, causing damage and possibly blinding them for two rounds.

Tier 3 -

Enervation - A circle of dark energy erupts from an area of your choosing, causing damage and silencing anyone standing within for two rounds.

Finger of Death - Bloodlessly slays one foe you point to. Very high success rate.

* * *

 **Priest**

A member of the church who seeks to keep her allies as healthy as he can. She has sworn oaths against causing harm to others.

Priests are immune to Charm and Domination.

Only one Litany may be active at any time.

Litany spells are part of a set.

Priests use spells.

Tier 1 -

Restorative Burst - Heals a target of your choice for much health.

Litany of Bravery - Your allies suffer a bonus to damage they inflict, and resist a portion of physical damage they take.

Tier 2 -

Cleansing Touch - Purge all debuffs from a friend, as well as warding them against all debuffs for two turns.

Prayer of Life - Restore a great amount of health to yourself and all of your allies.

Tier 3 -

Litany of Faith - You and your friends are protected from magic, greatly reducing its effects. You also benefit from a small regeneration effect, healing wounds every turn.

Divine Benediction - Breathe life into an ally, restoring them to full health. If they are dead, they will be restored to life. This spell is a free action, but can only be used again after four turns have passed. No Tier 3 restriction.

* * *

 **Rogue**

The Rogue is a master of movement and offense. With daggers in hand, she glides across the battlefield, driving her daggers into her foes from behind.

Rogues are immune to Blind.

Rogues use abilities.

Tier 1 -

Backstab - Instantly teleport behind one enemy, driving your blades into your target's back, and inflicting great damage. If your target dies, you can move again, but you may not use any further abilities until your next turn. If your target's back is covered by terrain or another person, this ability cannot be used on them. You can only use this ability again after three turns have passed.

Blinding Powder - Toss a cloud of powder at a small area, blinding those within for three turns.

Tier 2 -

Steal Voice - Your target is silenced for two rounds. You may move and attack again, but not use another ability until your next turn.

Twin Fangs - Plunge your blades into your target, causing much damage and poisoning your target for three rounds.

Tier 3 -

Cloud of Displacement - Toss a small flask at your feet, obscuring your movement. You may teleport to any location of your choice and act again (including using another ability except this one), but this negates any "you may move/act again" suffix on any other ability used before your next turn. No Tier 3 restriction.

Assassinate - A deadly blow from your daggers can instantly kill the target of your choice. If your target resists, they suffer great damage and are paralyzed for one round. You may move afterwards, but may not attack or use another ability until your next turn. No Tier 3 restriction, but you must wait 3 turns before you can use this ability again.

* * *

 **Saint Knight**

A holy warrior similar to the Templar, the Saint Knight focuses on offense rather than defense. His greatsword is a symbol of hope and courage across the battlefield.

Saint Knights are immune to Charm and Domination.

Saint Knights use abilities.

All Auras are part of a set.

Only one aura may be active at any time. The effect is permanent until you switch to another or die.

Tier 1 -

Marked in Sin - Your target suffers double damage and loses all buffs active on them for two rounds. Regeneration fades, Bard songs have no effect, etc.

Aura of Righteous Flames - Your greatsword is charged with the flames of your god, adding fire damage with each strike. With each hit, you can addle your target for one round.

Tier 2 -

Bane of Heresy - You silence one target, regardless of range, for two rounds.

Aura of Succor - Each round, you and your allies in the aura are cleansed of one debuff.

Tier 3 -

Wave of Annulment - A wave of holy force echoes from you throughout the field, paralyzing every enemy for one round.

Aura of Divine Fury - The Saint Knights channels a powerful field of holy flame around himself, causing great fire damage to all enemies nearby. Undead take double damage and have a chance of being destroyed outright.

* * *

 **Scholar**

A learned student of tomes and lore. Her strengths come from powerful knowledge.

Silencing does not affect their magic.

Scholars use spells.

Tier 1 -

Galvanize - Project a shield around yourself or one ally, protecting them from all damage for one attack or spell. The effect is lost upon receiving damage.

Pain Reflection - Ward an ally with a powerful magic for two turns, reflecting a portion of damage dealt back to the attacker. Works on abilities, spells, and regular attacks.

Tier 2 -

Immunization - You or one ally is cured of all debuffs and is protected against any other for two turns.

Withdraw - You lock an ally in an invincible field of restorative force for two turns, protecting them from all damage, but effectively paralyzing them as well. Upon recovering from the spell, your ally is healed to full health.

Tier 3 -

Expose Vulnerabilities - One enemy of your choice suffers double damage for three rounds.

Broil - Cause great fire damage to one foe. Considered a Tier 2 spell in terms of cast time. No Tier 3 restriction.

* * *

 **Symbologist**

A master of arcane symbols. Symbologists affect the field in many ways.

All Symbol spells are part of a set.

Symbologists use spells.

Tier 1 -

Symbol of Flame - Etches a symbol on the ground in a small area, causing any enemies standing within or approaching to take fire damage the next time you act.

Phase Shield - Your image shifts and wavers, giving you a fifty percent chance to dodge all melee and missile attacks for four rounds. If you are hit by the melee or missile attack, the spell ends prematurely. This spell cannot be cast again until three rounds after its expiration pass. This spell is a free action.

Tier 2 -

Symbol of Venom - Etch a symbol on the ground in a large area, causing any enemies standing within or approaching to become poisoned the next time you act. The poison lasts for four rounds.

Symbol of Life - Etches a symbol on the ground in a large area, causing you and any allies standing within or approaching to be healed the next time you act.

Tier 3 -

Symbol of Force - Etches a symbol on the ground in a large area, causing any enemies standing within or approaching to take damage the next time you act. The damage cannot be resisted, lowered, or affected in any way.

Solipsism - The last three symbols cast are cast again instantly on the same area that they were before. Each effect plays out normally in their respective way thereafter. Instant cast.

* * *

 **Templar**

A holy warrior in service of the gods. The Templar defends his friends and provides support to the party.

Paladins are immune to Fear.

Paladins use abilities.

All Auras are part of a set.

Only one aura may be active at any time. The effect is permanent until you switch to another or die.

Tier 1 -

Aura of Holiness - A soothing aura emanates from you, healing anyone around you as long as they remain within it.

Righteous Shield - A shield of force absorbs half of all incoming damage for two rounds. Can be used on you or one of your friends.

Tier 2 -

Aura of Faith - An aura protects you and your friends nearby, reducing damage by a fixed percentage.

Invigorating Blows - Your sword is fueled by the heavens for three rounds, inflicting light damage with each strike. Each strike restores a small bit of health to you and your friends around you.

Tier 3 -

Aura of Diversion - A powerful aura comes into being around you, redirecting damage intended for your friends to yourself, and negatiing a good portion of it in turn.

Radiant Beacon - A deadly blast of holy force shines down upon a small area, inflicting strong light damage to enemies within. The blast has a chance of causing blindness. Can be used from a distance.

* * *

 **Trickster**

The Trickster is talented in manipulation, altering the battlefield in any way he sees fit. Armed with his crossbow, he maintains his distance.

Tricksters are immune to addle.

Tricksters use abilities.

Tier 1 -

Addling Shot - Your target is addled for one round, unable to use abilities.

Silencing Shot - Your target is silenced for one round, unable to cast spells.

Tier 2 -

Devious Boon - You and your allies are immune to an element of your choice for three turns. If you are struck by said element, you are healed instead.

Blink - Teleport one ally or one enemy to a location of your choice. If your target is an ally, they receive a bonus to damage for one round. If your target is an enemy, they take double damage for one round.

Tier 3 -

Crushing Prison - Whisk your target away to a different plane for three turns. They take great damage each turn, unable to act, and are paralyzed for one more upon returning to battle.

What Goes Around... - Any enemy that has inflicted damage to you throughout the fight has a chance of being killed outright. The more damage they have inflicted, the greater the chance of their death. If the enemies don't die, they suffer proportional damage instead.

* * *

 **Debuffs**

Addle - You cannot use abilities. Only effective versus ability-based classes like the Gladiator or Archer.

Blind - Your attacks or abilities miss 50% of the time. For spellcasters, you have a 50% chance of affecting one of your allies instead. Area of effect abilities affect everyone present within, regardless of allegiance.

Charm - You are forced to attack your allies with only your currently equipped weapon for the duration. Overwrites Domination.

Domination - You are forced to attack your allies by all means necessary, including the intelligent use of spells or abilities. Overwrites Charm.

Fear - You are overcome with terror and fright. Your turn is wasted cowering helplessly.

Knockdown - You are knocked to the ground and lie prone.

Paralyze - You are stunned, frozen, or otherwise unable to move for the duration, and suffer double damage for the duration.

Poison - Toxins infest your body, causing damage each time you act.

Silence - You are mute and cannot cast spells. Only effective versus spellcasters like the Bishop or Illusionist.

* * *

 **Definitions**

Free Action - You can use this ability or spell once per turn. and still move again before or after, depending on the description. Only one free action may be used per that character's round, unless specifically noted. Any free action spells are instant cast, regardless of tier.

Round - The current round of battle, with each effect ticking once on your turn. E.G., you cast poison on your target for one round. The next time they move, they suffer its damage.

Turn - Either your or the enemy's turn, where they act as a group.

Set - A group of abilities or spells with a similar prefix, like the Priest's Litanies or the Symbologist's Symbols.

* * *

 **Mechanics**

Characters may either move across the field, which consumes their turn, or perform a melee attack, use an ability, or cast a spell. A free action can be performed either before or after the action, depending on the player's wishes or the ability/spell's description. Once all characters from that side have gone, the other side takes their turn, and so on.

All spellcasters are armed with staves that help them channel their magics.

Ability-based classes have an easier time resisting abilities, and spellcasting classes have an easier time resisting spells.

Boss characters are usually immune to most debuffs unless specifically noted.

Each spell takes Tier - 1 rounds to cast. Tier 1 spells are instant cast, Tier 2 spells take one round to cast, with 1 round spent casting, etc. Some spells are exceptions to this rule, and are always noted. All abilities are instant cast. Upon starting your turn, if the spell you are casting is done, you may move or cast another as normal.

If you cast a spell higher than Tier 1 with a cast time, you cannot use free actions while you are still casting.

Each attack or spell that hits you has a chance of disrupting any spell you are casting. The spell does not go on cooldown if it has one, however. Tier 3 spells can be used again if they were disrupted previously.

Tier 3 spells and abilities can only be used once, unless they are part of a set. Set spells or abilities like the Priest's Litanies or the Templar's Auras can be used any number of times, regardless of their tier. If there is no restriction on them, you can use the ability or spell any number of times regardless.


End file.
